Marshmallow Kisses
by Endlesswriter03
Summary: Betty couldn't fall asleep for the life of her, so she leaves the tent to go clear her mind when she spots the bag of marshmallows left by her friends. So she thought she would indulge herself with one only to have Jughead join her and uses the marshmallows to his advantage to get her to spill her troubles. Bughead one-shot! Enjoy! A lot of fluff! You have been warned.


Hello there! This is my first fanfic for this fandom or this couple so please be nice. For those who are following me from my pervious fics, such as Holding on to You, an update will happen soon, but for now I got a little inspiration as I fell onto the Bughead ship…

I am a shipper at heart and...who can not ship these two?

So anyway, on to this story and I hope you enjoy. Just a one shot...Or I may start a little series called Campfire Kisses….We'll see.

Length wise: I am know for long winded stories, but we will see for this one. Might be a short one.

* * *

Marshmallow Kisses

Betty sighed as she sat down on one of the logs surrounding the dying campfire that was abandoned by its company a while ago, though she had half the mind to walk into each one of those tents, which had the sounds of chainsaws coming from the inside of her friends' snores, to give them hell for not outing the fire before going to the bed, but on the other hand she was glad that it was going as he eyes gazed into the slow flickering of the orange flames and watched as an ember floated down from a burning log to the ground, before stomping it with her flip-flop.

She looked around spotting the discarded bag of marshmallows that they were using earlier to make S'mores which caused her to grin as she suddenly had a craving for a toasted marshmallow and before she knew what was happening she was reaching for the bag and one of the sticks Archie had made from dried up and broken twigs. Settling down on the ground curling her legs under her and placed the bag of the bag of her goodies in her lap as she fished one out and popped it on to the end of the stick then moved the marshmallow closer to the flames and while she waited for her tasty treat her mind began to wonder…

She closed her eyes listening to the sounds of crickets chirping and the crackle of the fire as her body craved for sleep as she couldn't remember the last time she had a good night sleep and it certainly had not been in the past week since Polly brought the twins down to visit her and her mother and apparently both of the babies were...teething which made them not the cute little babies she loved into demon babies which made her want to lock up her ovaries and throw away the key. She giggled at the thought as she felt a sting of guilt about leaving her Mom and sister to deal with it all, but she needed a break from the screaming and she welcomed the distraction of the babies because it got her mom off her back. With the new school year looming over them, her mother pressures to do well in school had reared back with ugly force and Betty swore that her mother had bought her every SAT book on the market, though her mother did not know that those books were under her bed collecting dust, because she refused to waste her summer away with her eyes in the pages when all she wanted to was relax…

"Pfff!" She said to herself as the word relax entered her mind...Her and relaxing never went hand in hand and she knew she would not be able to relax with her father's trial also looming overhead...Her father who turned out to be a freaking serial killer… Betty shook her head as the thought of her father doing such horrible acts which caused her to have nightmares often which was also an issue for her lack of sleep. She was ready for the day to watch her father be placed behind bars forever or much more the fry chair in which he so deserved. Betty shook her head trying to rid her mind of such thought as she rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"What did that marshmallow ever do to you?"

Betty yanked her hand away from her face to turn around to see her boyfriend, Jughead Jones, standing looking as sexy as sin in his white tank top that seem to mold to his chest and black short, with his arms across his chest wearing an amused look on his face and then followed his eyesight to see that the once white tasty treat had turned into a blob of black ash.

"Damn it," Betty grumbled as she pulled the stick back from the flames as she heard the crunch of the gravel as he made his way over as she pulled the charred bit from the stick. "That sucks," She pouted as he dropped down beside her wrapping his arm around her back pulling her closer to him and she sent him a warm smile as the small gesture melted her heart. "What are you going up?" She asked him as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I could ask you the question," Jug tossed back easily as he watched her place another marshmallow on to to the stick. "I rolled over to find you missing." He pointed out.

"I'm surprised you noticed at all," Betty chuckled. "You were snoring away in there earlier." She turned away from him and place the marshmallow over the flame once again.

"I think that is Archie you are talking about," Jug said tilting his head towards the other tent.

"No it was you," Betty said looking toward the same tent. "How did you sleep with him in the same room? Poor Veronica," She shook her head and looked back to Jughead.

"Earplugs," Jughead answered easily. "He wasn't that bad when we were kids though, but that first night I stayed Fred handed me some and told me I was going to need them...He was not wrong."

Betty snickered as pulled the stick back from the flame, this time she made sure not to get too distracted which was not hard to do with the boy sitting next to her smelling as good as he did. Betty grinned to herself as she bent forward to inspect her treat.

"So what are you still doing up?" Jughead asked as he watched the girl gently blow on the nicely golden marshmallow a few times before gingerly touching it with her fingers. He pulled his eyes from the marshmallow to her face noticing the dark shadows under her eyes telling him that she was more than just a little tired but exhausted but also noticed that she had not answered and this was something she normally did when she had inner struggles within herself. "Betty?" He said in a soft low voice as he pulled his arm from around her and placed his hand on her back.

"It's nothing, Jug," Betty said as continued to blow to cool off the snack as it was still a little too hot for her.

"It is not nothing, Betty," Jughead told her sternly causing her to look at him before she went back to her treated and he reached over to take the stick away from her hand.

"Hey! I want that!" Betty protested as Jughead placed it out of her reach.

"You'll get it back when you tell me what is going on with you Betty," Jughead said to her pointedly and he watched her shoulders sag probably from the weight of her mind. "Do not tell me it is nothing either because I know you better than that." He added as she let out a big sigh. "Tell me." Jug prodded and Betty closed her eyes when an idea entered his head. "How about this, you tell me what is on your mind, Betty Cooper, and with each acceptable answer I will give you a bit of this marshmallow."

Betty slowly opened one of her eyes to look at him and he was looking at her with a straight face although she could hear the smirk in his words as she raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" She asked with a small smirk of her own gracing her lips.

"Really."

"I came out here because I couldn't sleep," Betty admitted looking over and she saw the concern shine through his eyes.

"I know," Jughead said with a small smile and moved his hand to cup her jaw running his thumb along her cheekbone. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I just have a lot on my mind," Betty answered picking a leaf up off the ground using her fingers to shred it. "My mom has been on my case about applying for colleges again."

"The school year hasn't even started," Jughead said shaking his head.

"I know," Betty nodded. "But you know my mother is all or nothing with her. The first day of summer vacation she gave me two stacks of SAT books. I mean monstrous volume kind of books."

"Where are these books?" Jug asked confused. "I was just in your room yesterday and there were no big books to be found." He said looking back at Betty.

"They are under my bed," She said with a grin. "But you didn't hear that from me and I thought with every answer you were going to give me a bit of my marshmallow…. You are not holding your end of the deal mister." She said causing Jughead to snicker.

"What if I don't?" Jughead asked her and Betty narrowed her eyes at him before reaching over to grab another stick.

"There is always another way Jughead Jones," Betty smarted back as she reached for the bag of marshmallows but Jughead reached down and snatched the bag up as well. "Hey!" She narrowed her eyes at the boy sitting beside her. "Pay up." She demanded.

"Tell me more," Jughead said as turning his body around to where both his knees were grazing the open skin of her thighs as he placed the marshmallow bag behind him and tore a bit of the semi-melted glob with his finger and held it up to her mouth.

"The trial," Betty sighed and looked at his finger that was in front of her mouth bending forward and wrapped her mouth around the tip of his finger before he had a chance to jerk it away sucking every sweet bit of his skin before letting it go and licked her lips. "Mmm! That's good," She sighed as she finally got the treat she had been wanting and look over to see her blue eyes holding a smoldering look, not like the flame of the campfire but a smoldering burn that lit a match inside of her. "Your fault," She said to him with a smirk.

"I know that the trial is going to be hard, but don't worry. Your dad is not getting out anytime soon," Jughead told her a bit sternly and Betty nodded slightly. "You got this Betty," He told her and she sent him a small smile and his eyes zeroed in on the tip of her tongue gracing her bottom lip licking at a smear of white (AN: Get your mind out of the gutters.) off of it. He found himself wanting to be the one who did it but refrained from acting on his thoughts. "Tell me more," He coaxed gently and she let out a small sigh.

"I have been having nightmares about my dad," Betty said and Jughead picked up a note of disgust her voice. "I don't know but living in the same house as a serial killer and not knowing it does something to you." She shuddered and Jughead could feel the vibration moving through her body under the hand that was still placed on her back and he broke another piece of marshmallow off only to place it in her already open mouth. Betty watched the boy she loved so much beside her and sent him a smile as she broke off a piece of the marshmallow herself and held it out for him.

"It is only fair as you are listening to every one of my problems," she explained when he gave her a confused look. "Besides I don't mind sharing with you," Betty said sending him one of those secret grins that were only meant for him to see before she popping the piece into his mouth.

"What else is bothering?" Jughead asked her after he swallowed his bite and she shook her head at him.

"That is everything that has been on my mind for the last few months," She told him honestly and Jughead could tell she was telling the truth because her eyes looked clear for the first time in a month and not hidden behind deep shadows. "Thanks, Juggie," She said to him and raised her hand to cup his cheek and he could feel himself melt into her touch.

"Anything for my girl," Jughead told her and she giggled. "Feel better?" He asked sweetly.

"No," She said as she turned her body around where their knees met each other causing his hand to leave her back and the loss created goosebumps in his touches wake and leaned forward. "I said no because we are out of a marshmallow." She said looking down to the stick that was now empty. "I think a reload is in order."

"I knew I loved you for a reason," Jughead said as he reached around to the bag that he had stashed behind him and popped another marshmallow on the tip then placing it over a small low flame.

"Should we put some more wood on the fire?" Betty asked as she watched the marshmallow begin to change colors.

"No," Jughead said as he looked up from the fire to Betty as he watched the flicker of the flames dance on her skin creating a soft easy glow on her face. "It's perfect," He murmured and she must have understood what he meant because he noticed her cheeks had warmed a bit from his small indirect compliment. Jughead forced himself to look away from the beautiful sight before him and pulled the marshmallow back from the fire.

"That one looks even better," Betty said as she lifted her eyes from the treat to his face as he turned his attention to the treat once more noting that there was not one sign of stress on his face and couldn't stop the breath leaving her lungs when he lifted those blue eyes up to hers as he held up the marshmallow to her mouth once again. "That is so good," She sighed after she swallowed and sent a playful glare his way. "You know this is all your fault?" She asked him. "That I love these so much?"

"How is it my fault?" Jughead asked crinkling his eyebrows at her.

"Because anytime I was upset about something when we were younger you would always sneak over to my house and we would go in my backyard with a lighter and roast them," She explained and he nodded.

"It was the only way I got you to talk most of the time and I knew they made you feel better," Jughead defended himself lightly. "Besides it got me out of the house away from the drunk of a dad and an unhappy mother who screamed at him every night."

"So, I guess the marshmallows also made you feel better, but you just used them as an excuse to come see me," Betty grinned as she noticed a nice little bit tinge of pink in his face.

"No," Jughead denied and Betty laughed as he shook his head as she took the roasting stick from him and put another one on to roast before moving it closer to the fire.

"If you confessed to this," Betty said as she inched closer to him and down the skin of their legs were pressed flushed against each other as she watched the marshmallow begin to brown before her very eyes and waited until it was just right. "I will let you have this one," She told him as she pulled the stick back.

"Is that so?" Jughead asked with a smirk and she nodded. "If I don't?"

"You can still have it, but I will know the truth," Betty said knowing and Jughead rolled his eyes at her.

"You know nothing, Cooper," Jughead told her.

"I know that you wanted to kiss me a couple of those nights," Betty said her words wiping the smirk off of his face.

"How?"

"Because when you want to kiss me you glance at my lips," Betty told him and his eyes dropped to her lips "Just. Like. You. Are. N-," She whispered as she leaned forward with each word until he gathered her face in his hands locking his lips over hers drawing the breath from her lung with each soft stroke of his lips. She couldn't stop her own hands from snaking up his chest and around the back of his neck burying her fingers into his soft curls as she responded back to the kiss with equal measure. Jughead bit back a groan when she opened her mouth to him and he could taste the marshmallows on her tongue making her taste even sweeter to him as he dropped his hands to her hips and pulled on them until she settled down in his lap as not even disconnecting their lips because he could not pull away from her until the had to break away to catch their breath.

"I can't think of a better way to end our Summer," Jughead said and she felt more giddiness enter being. "You and Marshmallows."

"Uh no!" Betty exclaimed as she turned to see the stick that once held the marshmallow had dropped into the fire and was basically engulfed by the flames. "Your marshmallow..." She sighed and looked back to the boy whose arms tightened around her to keep her from leaving. "I'm sorry," Betty pouted and he shook his head,

"Don't worry about it," Jughead said as he wrapped his hand around the based of her neck pulling her lips back to his. "Your sweetness makes up for," He said as he captured her lips once again getting completely lost in her as he slid his hand underneath the back of her shirt as stars were the only witness of their love as he got just a little bit more addicted to her marshmallow kisses.

* * *

Wooohooo. I finished! I hope you enjoy the sweetness, but I can't help it. I love sweet Jughead and well you saw what happened.

Until next time! Anyone have a prompt idea for a one shot? Send me an idea and I will try to write it and post. You can follow me on Tumblr my name is EndlessWriter03. Come and find me!

RJ.


End file.
